Lo último que quiero decir
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Holmes tenía manías muy raras, como meter en su pantufla la cajetilla de los cigarros, o decir por Júpiter en lugar de por Dios. Pero aún así, para Watson, esto rallaba en lo absurdo, y no le encontraba sentido.-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?- Las mejillas del detective ardían. -Porque, si lo hiciese, significaría que…- Los ojos del doctor se abrieron del asombro.


**Lo último que quiero decir**

_Resumen:_ Holmes tenía manías muy raras, como meter en su pantufla la cajetilla de los cigarros, o decir por Júpiter en lugar de por Dios. Pero aún así, para Watson, esto rallaba en lo absurdo, y no le encontraba sentido.-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?- Las mejillas del detective ardían. -Porque, si lo hiciese, significaría que…- Los ojos del doctor se abrieron del asombro.

* * *

John Watson sabía mejor que nadie que Sherlock Holmes podía llegar a ser muy extravagante y especial, único, y por ello, y tras muchos años de estar viviendo con él, ya poco podía impresionarle de él.

Sabía que tenía manías extrañas y que, muchas veces, su mente fría y lógica se superponía a las mentes humanas normales, guiadas por los sentimientos y que, por ello, a veces no entendía algunas acciones de estas.

Pero aún así, para Watson, Holmes era su mejor amigo y, por consecuente, lo quería a pesar de sus rarezas.

Claro que, como siempre ocurre, llegó un momento en el que Watson se percató de un dato curioso de su amigo y, era, muy absurdo preocuparse por ello pero aún así se molestó un poco con su compañero de vivienda.

-¿Ocurre algo, querido Watson?- Le preguntó Holmes de improviso, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Nada Holmes.- Negó sin mucho convencimiento.

-Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.- Dijo con cierto aire irónico y burlón el detective.

Ante tal gesto el doctor solo pudo fruncir el ceño algo molesto, Holmes estaba otra vez hilando sus pensamientos sin su permiso.

-Vamos, cuéntemelo.- Le insistió con un tono de voz suave y apacible.

Finalmente el exmilitar cedió ante su compañero, aunque no le extraño pues esa no era la primera vez que cedía ante una petición de su compañero y, sabía, que tampoco sería la última vez que lo hiciese.

-Me he dado cuenta de algo curioso, Holmes.- Comenzó su relato con voz calmada y pausado, como si tantease el terreno, ante lo cual el aludido solo le hizo un gesto para que siguiese, acomodándose de paso en el sofá en señal de interés.- Usted… Vera, es estúpido y no tiene mayor relevancia, pero no he podido evitar fijarme en que no me suele dar las gracias.- Concluyó.

De hecho muy raras veces Holmes le daba las gracias, ni siquiera recordaba en ese instante una sola vez.

Ante tal declaración las mejillas del detective se colorearon un poco y, rápidamente, se puso de pie de un salto, como intentando esquivar dicha acusación, o sintiendo descubierto por una acción indecorosa y bochornosa.

Y dicha acción no pasó desapercibida por el doctor que, aunque no era tan listo como su compañero, le conocía.

-Holmes…- Dijo su nombre con cuidado.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- Le insistió con delicadeza, no queriendo alterar más a su amigo.

El detective se paró, lo miró y abrió y cerró la boca dos veces seguida. Seguía colorado y parecía dubitativo ante la respuesta que debería darle. Este asombró de sobre manera al doctor, que se estaba empezando a asustar por el comportamiento tan extraño y poco habitual en el detective. Colorado, nervioso y sin saber que decir, ¿Era eso posible por culpa de su pregunta?

Finalmente, ya para asombro de Watson, Holmes cogió el violín y empezó a tocar. Tocó rápido y con fuerza al principio, para abstraerse de esa situación tan bochornosa y para que Watson se rindiese en su empeño.

-De acuerdo…- Masculló molesto y ofendido el doctor, tras entender que no iba a recibir respuesta.

Watson se puso en pie, indignado, y comenzó a andar hacia sus aposentos, no iba a permitir que las rarezas de su amigo le enfureciesen. Si Holmes no quería darles las gracias pues era cosa suya, que se las diese a otro que no conociese de nada.

La música frenética del violín se había parado, y, ahora, el detective miraba con pesar el lugar por el que su querido y único amigo quería marcharse. Sintió un malestar en el estómago y armándose de valor se dispuso ha actuar, era vergonzoso, si pero él valía mucho más que la vergüenza que pudiese sentir.

-John…- Llamó con una voz indecisa y suave, con un poco de miedo al hacerlo.

El aludido se detuvo, impresionado de que Sherlock le llamase por su nombre de pila, y más aún por el tono con el que lo había hecho. Se giró para encararlo encontrándose a un Holmes algo acalorado y avergonzado.

-Lo último que me gustaría decirte mientras esté vivo es gracias…

Los ojos de Holmes se perdieron el suelo, mientras que los de Watson, abiertos por el asombro, no se podían despegar de la figura de su amigo. No lo entendía ¿Tanto le costaba dar las gracias?

Fue a abrir la boca, pero rápidamente el detective asesor le hizo un gesto para que callase, pues parecía que aún tenía que proseguir con su explicación.

-Porque, si lo hiciese, significaría que todo lo que has hecho por mi es un favor…

La coloración en el rostro del detective jamás había sido tan notoria, y sus ojos mostraban bochorno y sinceridad, mientras que su voz era suave pero segura.

El doctor sonrió, ampliamente y el detective hizo un amago de sonrisa, aunque continuase avergonzado por su confesión.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero, no es ningún favor, Sherlock.- La dulzura que empleó podía asemejarse a la que se usaba con los niños pequeños, pero, realmente, era más dulce y sincera.

Holmes le sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron llenos de júbilo y satisfacción, incluso podría jurar que había amor en el fondo de esa mirada.

Y así fue como una de las extravagantes manías del gran Sherlock Holmes quedó resuelta para el doctor John Watson.

**-Fin.-**


End file.
